Speech
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Made-of-Fail Oneshot. No one talked to her anymore, not even her mother.\ So the knock on her door one day scared her so bad, she almost jumped right off her bed. \ Slight MatsuSayu.


**A/N: This is my made-of-fail oneshot :) hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Sayu would sit on the seat that was placed in her room, glaring out the window and looking through the city and out at the trees that lay not too far away.

No one talked to her anymore, not even her mother. Whenever it was time to eat, her mother would bring her food and then leave. She didn't even give Sayu a chance to eat and talk with her. Sayu assumed it was because she reminded her of Light.

Her bedroom was becoming a prison and it was killing her. She would do anything just to get out of the house, but she didn't trust anyone to go out alone; it would bring back memories and she would have a breakdown on the sidewalk until someone she knows - used to know - would find her and return her home.

That was just another assumption, of course. Sayu was much too frightened to test her hypothesis.

Another reason Sayu believed no one would see her is because her mother believed she didn't talk anymore. Sayu would give anything to talk to someone; anyone. But they believed she didn't talk, and they wouldn't even try.

So the knock on her door one day scared her so bad, she almost jumped right off her bed.

Sayu's eyes widened as a black-haired head popped around her white door and smiled softly at her. She couldn't believe that her mother would even let the man into her house.

But she apparently did.

"Hey, Sayu," he said. "How've you been? Probably not the best, since it's only been a month…."

_Only a month?_ She couldn't believe it. It felt like years. The grief of his death still hung over her, but with no one to ease her loneliness, it felt like so long ago that everything horrible happened.

"Has it been a month?" Sayu asked softly, startling the man. "It seems like so much longer."

"You-you talk? Oh, Sayu, that's great! Your mother said it was no use, but I decided to try anyway," he said.

Sayu shrugged, a small, imaginary, red-hot stake poking her heart. Her eyes became a bit too watery and he noticed, leaning forward in case she needed him.

"Matsu, I don't know what to do," Sayu said, her voice shaking on the verge of tears. "She won't talk to me. She tells everyone it's no use and they believe her without even trying." She choked back a sob. "I've been in here a month without talking to anyone. I've thought about leaving, but I know - I _know _- that I wouldn't be able to go very far, and I'd have to wait until someone found me. So I've stayed but…."

She couldn't take it anymore and she cried. Sayu hadn't cried in quite a while, and it was refreshing to her. It made her feel more alive than she had since her kidnapping.

She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer. Her face hit his casual cotton shirt and she wrapped her arms around him in return. After soaking his shirt, Sayu pulled away, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sayu cocked her head to the side, confused. "What for?"

Matsu's eyebrows came together. "For…you know. Your brother dying."

Sayu froze and relaxed in the same moment. "It's not your fault." Matsuda opened his mouth to protest but Sayu cut him off. "It's _not. _And I've come to terms with it. I'm not okay, but better.

Matsuda nodded in understanding and Sayu lays his head on her lap. His face turned red at the unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable contact. Matsuda calmed himself and let his eyes slide closed and sighed as her fingers ran through his soft hair.

Sayu looked at him and felt random warmth spread throughout her heart as she continued watching her family friend's face. She's known Matsu since he's been in the force, and he's always made an impression on her. He has such a morbid job, and yet he's so cheerful and happy all the time. This one meeting, though, proves how much it really does hurt him to shoot people or "bring justice."

Sayu felt her eyes grow heavy as the sun started to set. She shifted back on her bed and moved Matsu's head onto her stomach, letting his sleeping form stay with her.

Sayu fell asleep, her hand still in his hair.

Sachiko opened the door, not believing that she heard voices. She couldn't believe it. Sayu could talk. She hadn't talked to Sachiko since her brother's death….

Sachiko covered her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to escape. "Sayu's better," Sachiko whispered to herself, "and I've been alienating her. Ignoring her." All her shame and regret washed over her as she watched her daughter and family friend sleep.

Sachiko shut the door softly and went to her room, finally freeing her sob that was for her daughter. Freeing the sob that was long overdue.

* * *

**A/N: A quick thanks to Florence Pinky-Poo who gave me a heads-up on what I should fix/edit! So...thanks!**

Edited the same day it was published :p


End file.
